


Where You'll Find Me Now

by Wrongplaceperson



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy and her inner monologues, Breakfast, Driving, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Pajamas, late night drive, soft, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongplaceperson/pseuds/Wrongplaceperson
Summary: What do you do when at the end of your existence, your life begins?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Where You'll Find Me Now

The girl behind the counter is staring at you. How could she not? It's late, and here you come trapezing through the door. You know you do not cut the most welcoming figure. Everything about you tells people to stay away. You are dangerous. And though you know that you do not hurt people, that what you do is the complete opposite. She doesn’t know it. And is wise to be wary, to be alert. The world that we’re living in, it doesn’t hurt to be on edge.

You head straight to the pharmacy section and pick up some bandages and some gauze for the wound. You look at the stuff in your hand in bafflement. Yes, you knew that a day would come when you won’t heal. When biology, fate, God, whatever it is that made you what you are would fail you. And that you will keep bleeding. Your blood, older than this world itself would flow freely, staining it, saying - here I am. My time has come. At last. You glance at her and see that she's looking at you as if wanting to catch you in the act of stealing. You chuckle to yourself. Well, you certainly look the part. 

You head towards her, picking up some chocolate bars on the way and put all your stuff on the counter. She looks at you, in quite bafflement, as if she didn’t expect you to do something quite mundane but proceeds to make your bill nonetheless. Your shoulder is killing you. You can feel the blood slowly ebbing out of the wound, soaking up your clothes. You are very glad for the dark color of your coat. The pain is getting worse, and the blood loss is making you dizzy. You grip the counter but a wince escapes you. And she notices. Of course she does. You’re willing to bet that there is very little that she doesn’t notice.

The pain is getting worse, and you don’t think you can last for a long time unless you fix yourself up. You ask her “Do you have a bathroom?”

“No” you must really look like shit because she adds “But we have a storeroom”

And before you can process anything, she heads to the entrance of the store, turns the sign to closed, grips your forearm with one hand, and your supplies with the other and leads you to the storeroom.

“Sit” she says pointing to the table. 

She unwraps a chocolate bar and gives it to you “Eat”.

You take the chocolate and take a bite.

May I ?” she says, her hands hovering over your injured shoulder. You chew slowly and look at her. She doesn’t flinch, looks you straight in the eyes. You shrug off your coat and she looks at the injury. Assessing it. Not a doctor's assessment, but a girl scout maybe? She looks at the supplies and without a word heads out. You’re too tired to do anything, and the chocolate is making you feel better, so you just sit there, eating the chocolate, waiting for her.

She comes back, holding a bottle of water, some rubbing alcohol, and some butterfly stitches.

She opens the bottle and passes it to you. You don’t realize how thirsty you are and finish half of the bottle in one go. She rubs some alcohol on her hands, disinfecting them and pushes the strap of the tank top to the side.

“This is going to hurt” she warns you. You shrug and she applies a generous amount of alcohol to the wound, disinfecting it the best she can. She takes a piece of gauze and cleans the wound. She’s trying to be very careful, trying hard not to hurt you, to not cause you pain. You appreciate the gesture but of course it hurts. But you hurt all the time, so you just eat your chocolate and look at the girl.

Her eyebrows are furrowed, she looks worried while applying the butterfly stitches. You realize that you don't like that look. You do not like her worried.

“Can I help you?” you ask her.

“No. It fine…..its just, stitches would be better”

“Don’t worry. This is fine” You try to assure her. She says nothing, just carefully keeps applying the stitches. This is weird. Why isn’t she saying something?

“You haven’t asked"

She glances at you once, returning back to the stitches “Your business is your business”

That catches you off guard. Who is this girl? Why is she doing this? Closing up the shop, risking her job, just to help you. Does she know who you are? Is she one of them?

Her voice breaks you out of your thoughts “You need help. Why does it matter? Today I patch you up, put this on your wound. Tomorrow, you help someone else. That’s how we survive. We are not meant to be alone.” Her hand is on your shoulder and you’re very aware of her touch. Does this girl realize what effect her words have on you? Does she realize how rare and special she is? A race filled with murderers, thieves, and philanders and there she is. Completely unaware of her heart, the goodness of it. And that’s what she is. Less than 10 minutes in her presence and you're certain. She’s good. It's as simple and as rare as that. 

“There. You’re done.” You don't say anything. You don't think you can. 

“Are you okay?” Are you? You’re no longer dizzy, your wound is tended to for now.

“I am…..I just” You still feel it, her touch on your shoulder. So vividly. In colors. It bright and warm, and it has been too long since you have felt anything like that.

So you whisper the only thing that makes sense at the moment “ Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes widen, a slight blush coloring her cheeks and she says nothing for a moment, just stares at you as If she can’t believe what you have asked her. She’s not alone, you can’t either. But you don’t want to force her. You almost start apologizing when she says “Yes”.

“Yes?”

She nods.

You hold her face in your hands. Its soft, warm. You look at her. Her eyes are bright, her lips open. She’s breathing heavily. You brush your thumbs softly across her cheeks, and slowly bring her face to yours, meeting her halfway.

You kiss her gently, nothing more than small tentative kisses. Letting her set the pace. She wraps her arms around your neck, pushing herself closer, kissing you deeper.

Who are you to deny her?

You slip an arm around her waist, and another around her shoulders and pull her closer. Impossibly closer. You open your mouth and give her everything she wants.

Her hand accidentally brushes against your wound, and you flinch. “I’m sorry” she says, panicked, pulling back.

“It’s okay. Come here” pulling her back in. You kiss her languidly. You kiss her face, you kiss your neck, you kiss anywhere your lips can reach.

.

Your world is falling apart, you might be dying very soon, but you allow yourself this luxury. This gift.

Today is the first day of your mortal life. You want to celebrate life. And she is life personified. You're certain.

You have been living on this Earth for too long. But you know that living and being alive are two different things. Life, death, and loss have worn you down. For a long time, you have only been merely existing. But right now, right at this moment, kissing her, you feel alive. Her kiss breathing life in you. Does she realize what she’s done to you? How indebted you are to her? How grateful you are for her?

Eventually, you stop but you still keep your arms around her. She looks at you and then gives an incredulous laugh “I just kissed a stranger”

You laugh, and run your hands soothingly on her back “You did”

“I don’t even know your name”

“I don’t know yours either”

“Celeste”

You look at her, taking her in. You are a stranger, she doesn’t even know your name, But her eyes are open. No malice, no agendas. You feel, and you don’t feel it for people, not anymore, that you can trust her.

“Andromache”

“What?”

That’s my name. Andromache.”

She takes it in, and run her hand slowly across your cheek. The gesture is soft. And kind. And alien. It chokes you up. You lean into her touch, pressing a kiss to her hand.

“It suits you”

You give her a self-indulgent smile “I know”

“I don’t know you” she says as if convincing herself.

“I don’t know you either” _I do_

You press a kiss to her forehead, and rest your head there, being still. Being there.

You are self aware enough to realize that this is highly uncharacteristic for you. But frankly, you don’t care. You have spent the majority of your existence fighting, bleeding for others and making others bleed, putting others first, you want to selfish for once. Grasp happiness, no matter how fleeting or ephemeral it is.

But reality comes knocking , and knocking hard. You hear police sirens, and she does too. She looks at you “That for you?”

Sheepishly you reply “Yes”

“You have got to go?” she asks. Her voice is steady but her grip on you gets tighter.

“Yes” your voice is small. You almost don't recognize it. Maybe its because you know that you might be heading to your death now, or because you don’t want to leave her. Life is cruel. Years wandering this world, and the day you decide to live, death beckons.

She sees it, of course, she does. She doesn’t miss anything. She kisses you, and you pray. To whom? You don’t know. For what? You don’t know that either _Please, Please_

She pulls back, and picks up your coat, holding it out. You wear it and notice the medical supplies, the water, and chocolate around you.

“Don’t worry about it".

You nod. You want to say something. But words fail you. You open and close your mouth, you don’t know how to begin. You might never see her again. All the times you have died and come back to life, all those wounds, and scars but the fact that you might not see her again hurts you the worst. You close your eyes and look upwards, willing the words to come to you.

“I know”

You smile and turn towards hers. Opening your eyes, you see her looking you with a soft smile. You won’t forget that smile. For the remainder of your life, it’s the picture in your pocket, the note from your sweetheart, urging, and willing you on.

You nod again. And move towards the door of the storeroom. You open it, and before leaving, turn and say “Goodbye Celeste.”

You walk without looking back. Your reality is sour, your reality is cold. Death is near. Is this how mortals feel?

You stop near the entrance of the store and look at the closed sign. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

You open the door and leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been beta read. All faults are my own.
> 
> The title is based on the name of a song by Neutral Milk Hotel.
> 
> I saw this movie a little while ago and immediately had an idea for a fic. Had some free time today, so put those ideas down.
> 
> I've some ideas for 1 or 2 more chapters. Let me know if you guys might want something like that.


	2. Jigsaw Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months pass. Her circumstances have changed.  
> But nothing else has.

It’s almost 3 am when you set out on your drive. Giverny to Paris. Not a long drive at all. An hour and a half. An hour if you push it. You are in a hurry but you don’t want to get in trouble with the police and attract attention to yourself. 

  
You had arrived in Giverny a few hours ago. Which gave you just enough time to convince yourself that you were actually doing this. That you, Andromache of Scythia, previously an immortal mercenary, now a mortal may be mercenary was going to visit the woman who you had fixed you and kissed you 4 months ago.

She has been on your mind constantly, and now instead of the usual nightmares sometimes you dream of her and you sleep in peace. You look forward to those nights the most. The nights where instead of waking up in cold sweats and the all too familiar horror, you wake up with her image in your mind and the ghost of the touch of her hand. 

  
But you know that the odds are not in your favor. You have got a millennium stacked against you. Too much baggage and damage. So much that sometimes even you are overwhelmed. Now that you know for certain that your time will end, your existence overwhelms you. So, you're under no illusions that any of this is going to be easy. She might not remember you, she might not want to see you, she might be with someone else. She might not even work there anymore. There are a lot of things against you. The only thing really that you’ve got going for you is the way you feel. You hope that's enough.

  
It’s been four months since you’ve last seen her. Four long months in which you’ve lost someone who was like your brother, recovered from your injuries. Gotten used to injuries. Seriously, the last one was the hardest. Getting used to the aches and pains. 

  
When you told the others that you were going to Paris they didn’t question you. They never did but now that you’re mortal and they’re not, they’re trying to be more accomodating. And understanding. It’s been a struggle. You can see that your injuries and your pains bother them more than they bother you. A stark reminder that your time is very nearly up. That you might be gone in an instant. It's been an adjustment. For everyone.

  
The GPS notifies you that you're 5 minutes from your location. You realize that you're nervous. Breathe in. Breathe out. You tell yourself that whatever happens, you have to try. Or else you’d regret it forever. And you try to keep your regrets to a minimum.

 _Your destination should be on the left_  
And it is. You're here. Your turn off the car and get out. _Just go in and see if she’s there and talk to her. Quick and easy. Like ripping off a bandaid._

  
After that pathetic pep talk, you head into the store. There’s no one behind the counter.  
“Hello” you call out.  
Nothing for a moment. And then she’s here. She’s here, right in front of you. And she’s looking at with you with an expression that you can’t place.  
  
“Andromache?" she asks, almost timidly. 

"Celeste"

Something flickers in her eyes and you know that she remembers you. She doesn’t move. Stays where she is. Still looks at you in that peculiar way. 

You long to fill the silence

“Hi”

  
She doesn’t reply. Just keeps staring at you. “Is this a bad time?” you ask? _Say something, please_

  
“I had almost convinced myself that you weren’t real. That I had thought you up. But here you are". She pauses and asks you "Are you real?”

“I am”

  
You step closer to her. Slowly. You don’t want to startle her.   
She doesn’t move. She stays still until you're close enough to touch her. You don’t. Not yet. Not until you know.

  
“I had to come back. I had to see you again. That’s what kept me going. The last few months have been hard, but just the possibility of seeing you again has been enough. I know that you and I know nothing about each other. I don't know how to express or explain it, what you mean to me. What you've done to me. If there is someone else, or if you don’t want me, then that’s okay. I’ll go and you’ll never see me again." You take a deep breath before continuing "But I had to come and try because you see" you pause for a second and continue "you are the closest I’ve come to happiness in a long time.”

  
You've never been particularly good with words. But you know that these words that you’ve just spoken to her are some of the most honest and heartfelt words you’ve ever spoken. 

  
You wait, with bated breath. For her to say something. Do something. You can see that your words have affected her. Her expression is warmer and her eyes are shiny. She steps closer and puts her head on your shoulder “There’s no one.”

  
You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and wrap your arms around her and pull her close. 

  
“Will it be wrong of me to say that I’m glad?” 

  
She chuckles against your shoulder and you feel it deep within “No”

  
She pulls back and puts her hands on your face, cupping it softly “There are things that I want to know.” she says, intently 

  
“Ask me then".You turn your face and press a kiss to her hand "I’ll tell you .”

  
You haven’t made such promises before. But you know that you’ll always be honest with her. Strange, really. For someone who has spent the majority of her existence keeping things hidden, not letting people close, you want her to know you. You want to tell her things. 

You can see that she’s surprised by your answer. She probably thinks that you’re a criminal or a spy, hence all the secrecy. She isn’t far off. But the time for tales is later. 

  
“So……do I get a welcome kiss or something?” you tease.

  
She laughs, a beautiful and rich sound, and pulls you close and kisses you. 

  
You hold her tighter and put everything in the kiss. The longing, the desperation, and the relief. And the wonder. You have your girl in your arms. After everything, despite everything, you’re here. 

  
She must feel it too because she kisses you deeper. Like she can’t get close enough. Fair enough. You feel that the way too.   
  
You stop when you notice that she is hyperventilating. “Hey” You hold her face and look into her eyes “what’s wrong?”

  
She bunches her hand in your shirt and closes her eyes “you're here right? You won’t leave” 

  
Her words cut you deep. You feel too much. For her. Because of her. You want to give her everything and right now, what she needs is you

  
“Celeste, look at me. Open your eyes”.

  
She opens them and you see that they shine. Her dark eyeliner is smudged and you wipe it with your thumb the best you can You rest your forehead against hers “I'm here. I'm yours. For as long as you want me.” You kiss her softly. Trying to assure her. Assure yourself.

  
She gives a rueful laugh and you can tell that she's embarrassed “I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this” 

  
“Me neither,” you tell her. 

  
She looks at you and doesn’t say anything. This is unusual for you both. But just like you aren't, she isn't questioning it either.

Suddenly she looks around and groans.

  
You look at her with an amused smile. Enjoying this. Quite a bit. 

  
“When are you done with your shift here?” you ask.

  
“In 20 minutes. Dina should be here anytime.” She runs a hand through her hair, trying to tame them a bit “how do I look?”

  
“Definitely like you’ve been kissed within an inch of your life”

  
She drops her head in her hands. You can’t help but laugh and soothingly rub her shoulders. “You look great. The epitome of professionalism”

  
You check your watch, it’s 5:02 am. “Do you want anything to eat? Some breakfast maybe?”

  
“My shift ends at 5:30. Dina will come and take over for me. We can go afterward?”

  
“Sounds good."

She scurrying between shelves, putting things away very quickly

  
“Can I help?”

  
“Can you restock the canned goods? The boxes are there. It’s just I’m supposed to get it all done before Dina arrives and I lo-“

  
You stop her “Don't worry. I got it”   
You give her a smile and a wink and head towards that section, getting to work. It doesn’t take both of you long to get it all done. 

  
“How did you come here?” she asks you.

  
“I drove”

  
“Oh. Well, you can wait in the car if you want to”

  
You shake your head “If it’s okay, can I wait here with you?”

  
“Yes, you can. But…. I mean, you don’t have to” and you realize that she's nervous 

  
“Celeste, what are you not telling me?” 

  
It's just, that Dina will see you. And she is a bit of a chatterbox. I mean, she’ll tell people about you”

  
And the penny drops. She’s thinking about you. She knows, that you live in secrecy. No pictures. No reminders. You leave nothing of your behind. No footprints, no noise. If you can help it, not even a memory.

  
Well, in the past life. Maybe, this time around things can be different. With her. For her.

  
You assure her with a smile “I don’t mind. I’d much rather stay here with you than alone in the car.”

  
Just then the door opens and a woman, who you presume is Dina steps in the store. You check the time, 5:28 am. Pretty impressive for so early in the morning. 

  
“ _Bonjour_ ” she greets us both and then starts talking to Celeste in French. You understand French but you act clueless as she asks Celeste about you. Celeste was right, she does seem like a chatterbox. 

  
Listening to Celeste speak French is a delight in its own. Her voice is husky and curves beautifully around the vowels. It’s painted in hues of gold. And as you hear her say to Dina that “ _shes Andy_ ” well, that just warm you up from the inside.

  
“ _She's hot_ ” Dina says to her and Celeste replies almost immediately “ _so hot_ ”. 

  
You can't help the laugh that escapes you but try to cover it up with a cough. It's a miserable attempt, and when Celeste looks at you and narrows her eyes, you know that you’re not fooling her. 

  
“Let's go?” she asks you.

  
  
You say goodbye to Dina and soon enough you're both leaving the store and headed to your car 

  
“Do you speak any French?”  
“A bit.”

  
“How much is a bit?” she asks suspiciously

  
You look at her and answer in French “ _I’m fluent_ ”

  
“Oh nooooo” you laugh “of course you are!”

"So, I'm hot?"

"Stop it" she admonishes you and you let it go.

  
“How did you get to the store?” you ask Celeste.

  
“I walked”

  
You raise your eyebrows “You live close by?”

  
“Yep. Not too far. And I like walking so it’s fun”

You stop when you reach your car 

  
“That is not what I expected,” she says, pointing to the car.

  
“Well, what did you expect?”

  
“I don’t know. Some vintage sports car”

  
You chuckle “Sorry to disappoint."

  
You hold the door open for her and after she’s seated head towards the driver's side. 

  
“These Peugeot sedans are everywhere. Easy to blend in” you explain.

  
She nods “Ah. I see”.

  
You start the car “So, where to?”

  
“Let's go to my place”

  
“Wow! You don’t waste time, do you?” you tease.

  
“For sleeping!” she replies, flustered. “I’m tired. I’m sure that you must be too. I have food at home. We can just eat something and sleep”

  
You realize that you ARE tired and sleep sounds heavenly.

  
“Okay. Guide the way”

  
Celeste wasn’t lying when she said that she lived close by because hardly 10 minutes later you’re stepping through the door into her apartment.

  
It’s a small one-bedroom apartment. A bedroom and a bath, a kitchen, and a small living area. Perfect for one person. And Celeste has made it her own. Her essence is all over the place. You love it.

  
“It’s a bit messy,” she says gesturing around “but it is what it is”. She shrugs and heads towards the kitchen “what do you want?” she asks.

  
“Anything.”

  
Celeste pops her head into the fridge and gets out a carton of milk “Granola?”

  
“Sounds good”

  
And that is how you find yourself at almost 6 in the morning, having breakfast with Celeste in her kitchen. It’s pleasantly domestic. 

  
You can see that Celeste is exhausted. You are too if you’re being honest. You look at the couch and see that it’s too small for you. _You’ve slept in worst places._

  
“You’re tired." you tell her " Just give me a pillow and a blanket and I’ll settle in," you tell her, pointing to the couch. 

  
“You're not sleeping on the couch. The bed is big enough for the both of us and more comfortable”

  
“No! I mean it’s okay. I don’t want to rus-”

  
She interrupts you “Andromache” 

  
“Yes?” you ask cautiously

  
“Let's go to bed” her voice holds no room for any objection, so you don’t. 

  
And why should you? She’s not uncomfortable and you're definitely not. So you don’t say anything and follow her to her room. She hands you some boxers and a t-shirt “That’s the washroom. You can freshen up and change in there”

  
When you head back to the bedroom after changing and freshening up, you see that she has already changed and is wearing a very comfy looking pair of pajamas. 

"Nice pajamas" you tease her. "Are those planets and stars on them?"

"Ha ha. Just so you know they are very comfortable" she heads towards the washroom "I'll be back in a moment" she calls back.

You get into bed. She hadn't specified whether she had a side preference, so you settle on the left side. It's closer to the door and if someone or something happens you'll face it first 

  
“How did you know that I sleep on the right side?” she asks entering the room.

  
She gets in bed and lies down facing you. She has cleaned her face and its bare of makeup. She looks beautiful. And you tell her so.   
  
A few hours ago you were miserable. Missing her. Overthinking your decision of coming back here. And now, you're here. With her, in her bed. More warm and comfortable then you’ve been in a long time. You realize with a start that you’re happy. That you're content.   
She must see it on your face too because she comes closer, tucks her face under your chin, and puts her arm around you “Is this okay?” she asks, her words warm and damp against your skin. 

  
“Yes” you wrap your arms around her and kiss her forehead “This is perfect”

  
You gently run your hand up and down her arm, lulling her to sleep. She falls asleep soon, and you, with all your senses flooded with her, follow her soon after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in italics are Andy's thoughts and French. I don't speak French, and I didn't want to get it wrong, hence the italics.
> 
> The chapter title is based on a song by Radiohead. 
> 
> This has not been beta read. I typed it out on my phone, so apologies for any errors.


End file.
